


a battle of mind

by puresoulshope



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corrupted Steven Theory, Corrupted Steven Universe, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, this is angsty for short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puresoulshope/pseuds/puresoulshope
Summary: And I need to save youBut who's going to save me?(A series of drabbles inspired by @novantinuum's Corrupted Steven Theory on Tumblr)





	1. stranger

**Author's Note:**

> heyo everyone. 
> 
> this theory is awesome and I got inspired and this is the result!
> 
> I am kinda new to this fandom and this is my first work in this fandom so... I hope it goes well
> 
> Also it's my first time writing drabbles ( I'm trying to keep it between 100-150 words) so this will be very challenging for me!
> 
> And yes summary is from an Adventure Time song, "I Remember You". 
> 
> (Corrupted Steven's POV)

Pain.  
So much pain. Body is too big.

Scratch. Scratch it. Just get it away.

Open your mouth. Make a noise. Talk.  
Words don't fit well.  
Your mouth is too big.

Scream.

Look around. Ceiling. Ground.  
Where are you? 

You need to get out.  
Walk away.  
Can't walk away. There's a chain around your feet.

Scream. Scratch the walls. Scratch it away.

"Steven." 

A voice.

A stranger. 

Where did it come? Did you see it coming?  
Does it have a weapon?  
Will it hurt you?

So much pain.

Roar.

It came to hurt you.

"Steven, calm down."

What is Steven?


	2. Centi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green, one-eyed stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd post two chapters at once ( because they are drabbles and they are short so... )

"Steven, it's me, Centi." the voice said gently. 

_Gently. How did he know "gently?"_

Centi was green, one-eyed and much smaller than him. It took a few steps forward.

Roar again. Don't let it hurt you.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Its hands were in the air. Weaponless. "I'm your friend."

Friend.

**She is my friend.**

_How do you know it's a she?_

Confusion. Fear. Centi is still here.

Why didn't she leave?  
Loneliness.  
Want to cry. 

"Ssh it's okay. You can cry it out." Centi is coming closer. She's taking small steps.  
She comes near.  
She gently pets horns. Gently and slowly.

Centi is gentle. She doesn't hurt.  
Centi is friend. Friends don't have weapons. Friends are gentle.

"We will help you Steven. I will help you like you helped me."

Close your eyes.  
Centi is nice.


	3. Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue one sings every time she comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter but stil... hope you like it!

Different strangers come. They come, they go, another stranger comes.

They talk. They touch, let them touch. Their touch doesn't hurt.  
But pain doesn't go away.  
Cry it out.

They cry too.  
**I don't want them to cry.**  
_Why?_  
(Questions.)

Strange.   
Strangers feel strange.

Some sing.   
_How do you know sing?_

(Remember.)  
Notes.   
Words and key. 

Sounds so good.  
Singing is nice.

Blue one sings every time she comes.  
She never talks.   
She looks like crying   
She looks hurt.

_Did you hurt her?_   
_Was it your fault?_   
_If it was your fault, why did she stay?_

She smiles, she stays. She sings. She sleeps next to you.

She trusts you.  
She trusts you not to hurt her.

Trust.  
(Questions.)


	4. Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little, green, cute one

Strangers are different. Some little. Some big.  
Some very big. 

Don't like big.   
Big means hurt. Fear.  
Little doesn't scare. Little is funny.  
Little is… little…is...

**Cute. Cute is the word you're looking for.**

Little, green, cute one.  
Want to touch her.

_No. No. Don't you dare. You'll crush her. _  
_You break everything you touch. _

Little and green one doesn't sing. But she makes nice sounds.  
She makes them with some another little thing she holds   
Strings. She pulls strings. Nice sounds come.

"This one is the 120th song I wrote after you were… Well, I obviously have to wait for you to return to your….usual version, to hear your criticism. I hope you like it."

Words. Many words. Like her words. Funny.

She starts making sounds again.

"D-oh"

She stops.  
Her eyes meet yours.

Silence.

She smiles. She smiles big.  
"Steven… did you just say the note do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of course, Peridot would try to cope with Steven's absence by playing the ukulele and writing songs.


	5. Bismuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strong arms holding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare yourself for some feels

You failed them.

"Steven!"   
Grey and big one is yelling.  
She is yelling at you.  
Bad.  
You're bad.

_Disappointment._   
_Failure._   
_Not enough._

Roar.   
Make her go away.  
She doesn't go away.

She tries to hold you down.

" Steven, calm down."

**Calm? How can I be calm? **   
**All my life I paid for the crimes I didn't commit.**   
**I fixed the mistakes I didn't make.**   
**I gave, I gave it all and it wasn't good enough!**

_Not enough. _   
_Never enough._   
_Always more to do._

"Steven, stop. You're going to hurt yourself."   
She's crying.

Hurt.  
You're hurt.  
So is she.  
Everybody is.

Make it stop. Please

"Easy boy, easy."  
She is calm.  
How can she be calm?

Strong arms holding you. But they don't hurt.  
They embrace.   
Warmness.

Grey one is big. Big enough to hurt you. But she doesn't.  
Why?   
Monsters deserve hurt.  
Aren't you a monster?


	6. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and purple one comes with food.

"Yo, Ste-man! Lars gave me some baked goods. Gotta give the boy credit, he's got skills."   
Short and purple one comes with food.  
She's smiling.

Smells good.  
Food. Sweet food. Like food.

The others also bring food.  
But they never eat.  
Short and purple one eats.

"Today, Onion and his friends put another roller coaster on fire. You should see the look on Mr.Smiley's face."   
She laughs.   
"Lapis and Peridot helped to put down the fire. It was still a mess, though."

She gets quiet.

Moan. Want her to talk.

" Sorry. It's just…It's not the same...I mean…" 

She sighs.

"Pearl, Garnet, your dad… We’re all pretty miserable, you know? Lapis barely talks anymore. Peridot spends all her time playing that ukulele of yours. Even Connie..."

Her voice becomes smaller.  
"Sometimes it feels like… like you… but you're still here, right?"

She hugs your leg. 

Want to hug her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to stay in Amethyst's character. I know this story is short but, if you see anything you'd like to criticize, feel free to share with me!


	7. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinny and white one cleans when she comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it took me a long time to update, and I have a really strong reason for those who are wondering:
> 
> M i d t e r m s
> 
> That's was it.
> 
> Anyways, prepare yourselves for bird mom feels

Skinny and white one cleans when she comes.  
The horns. Your face after meals. 

Soft warm towels.  
Feels good.

"Hello Steven." she says.  
She doesn't talk much.  
She just cleans.  
Want her to talk. 

She is about to leave.  
Whine.  
**Don't leave me Pearl.**

"Is there something wrong Steven? Agh...what am I saying...of course there's something wrong!"

She stops.

"I am supposed to be good at this. Taking care of you. But I couldn't..."

Crying. 

Suddenly she is hugging you. 

So close.

"My baby. You're my baby. Our baby! And I know I can't have the same parental instincts Greg has… or Rose would have… but you're my baby boy! I watched you grow, I taught you, I-I raised you...And now… I can't help you…I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you!" 

Tears. Lots of tears.

Raise your arm/leg.  
Put it behind her back.

**It's not your fault.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd add 2 chapters at once but we're getting close to the ending it means I must be super-duper elaborated while writing those  
If everything goes alright, I can add the last three chapters this week

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give kudos and leave your thoughts on the comments if you'd like to !


End file.
